Cream Colored Cat
by Inspired.Dream.Create.Love
Summary: Austin is just starting his life in the real world and his friends and family throw him a small party. His parents got him a present ..a beautiful cream colored, pale green eyed cat. He takes this creature in with open arms. When trouble starts it all comes down to one cream colored cat. FIRST FANFIC PLS PLS TRY IT OUT YOU MAY LIKE IT A LOT MORE THAN YOU THINK ;D
1. Introduction Chapter 1

**Hey it's Inspired*Dream*Create*Love here! I'm happy to say that I've successfully got about three major stories in the works that I'm proud to have created. This story how ever was **_'Inspired' _**by the story Magic Hat but don't worry I've **_'Dream_**t**_' _**of something different. At the moment I will **_'Create'_** this story, and I hope you guys will **_'Love' _**it!**

**Full Summary**

**Cream Colored Cat**: Austin is just settling down in a new state, a new city, a new neighborhood, a new house. His family and friends throw him a house warming party to celebrate. When it's time for presents his parents get him an adorable cream colored, big pale green eyed cat. He takes the beautiful animal in with open arms. Little does he know that this female feline comes with a price. Strange things are going on, and he's tried everything. All signs are pointing to a certain cream colored cat.

* * *

_**READ THIS BEFORE THE STORY YOU WON'T REGRET**_

I'M GOING TO START LITTLE CONTESTS IN MY CHAPTERS.

I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING THAT YOU TO FIND IN THE CHAPTER THE FIRST ONE TO TELL ME WHERE IT IS IN THE REVIEWS GETS AN EXCLUSIVE FROM A VERY DRAMATIC SCENE IN THIS STORY.

YOU'RE LOOKING FOR :

a dollar sign

GOOD LUCK GUYS! ;D

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I'm happy to say that this is officially my house! My parents are already there with my best friend Dez and I can't wait. They said they have a surprise for me.

Right now I'm driving to 1604 Carousel Lane in all of it's two story, colorful glory. Hey that rhymed! Never-mind ... you know what, let me just stop.

**Narrative POV**

Austin looks out the window of his all black Porsche and notices how lush and lively things are here in Miami Florida. Beautiful green trees are harboring delicate pink and hot orange flowers that sway with the wind. A few kids are outside playing jump rope and basketball. Already he can tell he's gonna love it here.

The car slows down to a stop in front of an electric blue house, taking in the fact that his parents are on the front porch he knows he's got the right place for sure.

"Hi son," Mike, Austin's father says while casually swinging one arm over his wife Mimi. " how was your trip here?"

"Oh, it was good. I got to meet this really nice raven haired girl on the plane trip here." With that his mothers eyes lit up.

" I can already picture the gorgeous grandbabies with their little feet running around the house! Mike we have so much to do! We need to go get clothes and strollers and those little baby toys and-"

Mimi was cut off by both males "Mom I think your getting ahead of yourself here."

Mike nodded his head in agreement " Yeah sweetie he just said he met a nice girl on the plane ride here not he met the love of his life and is planning on getting married tonight."

She giggled at her own excitement " Sorry but can you really blame me for wanting grandkids? That's what almost every mother wants. It's the only good part about our children growing up to become independent adults."

Mimi started tearing up at the end of her sentence, and Austin being ..well ... Austin, hugged her tightly.

"It's okay mom I'll always be your little boy." She smiled through watery eyes "I know now lets go inside for that surprise."

They traveled up the porch to the door, turning the round metal with their hands. The door opened gracing the three adults with a gust of cool air.

"SURPRISE!" the word emitting from a group of people popping out of random places around the room.

Austin grinned from ear to ear feeling the love. "You guys!"

Austin looked around the room noticing his best friend Dez wasn't in fact present at the moment. This made him wonder...

"Hey man!" Dez said loudly walking into the brightly lit house. "I know how much you love animals so I got you a little something something." Slowly his redheaded friend pulled something petite and furry from behind his back and handed it to him.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" His family giggled around him.

"Don't thank me your parents are the ones that bought her for you." Dez said with a slight smile on his face as a result of his friend's antics from earlier.

"But Dez, you said that you got her for me."

Dez had a confused expression on his face. "I did? Oops, I meant your parents got her for you."

"It's fine Dez, what's her name?"

"Allyson"

The name was almost angelic "That's a pretty name. Where did you get her from mom?"

She looked at Austin the way a five year old looks when they're hiding a special secret "Can't tell you that, it's a secret."

**I hope you guys like the first part of the introduction and let me say that my updates won't be this short I will always strive for at least 1,000 word$ or more nothing less. This is my first story so give it a chance give me as much feedback as you possibly can because the faster and the more reviews I get , the quicker the updates.**

**Loves yous guys**

**SCREW**

**CALM**

**READ**

**ON**

**LOVE**

**LIFE**

**ALL**

**RIGHT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's Inspired*Dream*Create*Love here! I'm happy to say that I'm either gonna update tonight or tomorrow morning.**

**Full Summary**

**Cream Colored Cat**: Austin is just settling down in a new state, a new city, a new neighborhood, a new house. His family and friends throw him a house warming party to celebrate. When it's time for presents his parents get him an adorable cream colored, big pale green eyed cat. He takes the beautiful animal in with open arms. Little does he know that this female feline comes with a price. Strange things are going on, and he's tried everything. All signs are pointing to a certain cream colored cat.

* * *

**_ALL READERS GO BACK TO THE FIRST CHAPTER I ADDED SOMETHING NEW TO IT THAT YOU NEED TO READ._**

_SINCE SOME OF YOU ALREADY REVIEWED FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER JUST PUT YOUR REVIEWS ON THIS ONE._

**_YOU WON'T BE DISAPPOINTED_****_._**

**_I PROMISE._**

**_TALK TO AGAIN YOU IN A FEW._**

**_LOVES YOUS GUYS_**

**SCREW**

**CALM**

**READ**

**ON**

**LOVE**

**LIFE**

**ALL**

**RIGHT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey it's Inspired*Dream*Create*Love here! I'm happy to say that I've successfully gotten reviews which I didn't expect to get, so thanks guys! It really means a lot. Enjoy :)****  
**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING:**

**daddysgirl11 :** _So you get a slight advantage,but I am gonna try my hardest to put something in there that will completely throw you off. HaHaHa (mischievous smile) X)_

**AirFireWaterEarth :** _F__irst, YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT! DID YOU ASK XxxMEAndMyStoriesxxX?! Second, no she's not a witch... I think. X) Third, it could be but I'm not telling you.  
_

**XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX : **_Awe! You're just saying that._

**zendayagomez :** _I'm glad you like it, let alone love it. :)_

**actresssoftball2001 : **_I'm so sorry but I had to end it. This update is dedicated to you. :D_

**IAmAWriter18 : **_As the first person to review you are officially special to me. Thanks yous XD_

**Full Summary**

**Cream Colored Cat**: Austin is just settling down in a new state, a new city, a new neighborhood, a new house. His family and friends throw him a house warming party to celebrate. When it's time for presents his parents get him an adorable cream colored, big pale green eyed cat. He takes the beautiful animal in with open arms. Little does he know that this female feline comes with a price. Strange things are going on, and he's tried everything. All signs are pointing to a certain cream colored cat.

* * *

_**READ THIS BEFORE THE STORY YOU WON'T REGRET**_

I'M GOING TO START LITTLE CONTESTS IN MY CHAPTERS.

I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING THAT YOU TO FIND IN THE CHAPTER THE FIRST ONE TO TELL ME WHERE IT IS IN THE REVIEWS GETS TO ASK ME ANYTHING THEY WANT AND I HAVE TO ANSWER TRUTHFULLY.

PS. I'M GONNA PUT THIS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER TOO SO GO READ WHAT YOU HAVE TO FIND.

YOU'RE LOOKING FOR :

a plus sign

GOOD LUCK GUYS! ;D

* * *

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I am officially done with unpacking, and I think I've done a pretty good job. The house is filled to the brim with bright colors. There was a mishap with Allyson and the paint though, and now that I think about I should probably wash her paws.

"Allyson, come here girl" No more than three seconds later I hear the patter of her paws on the hard wood floor.

I squat down to greet my little fur ball, but she sits firm a mere two feet away from me. What was weird is that it looked like she was glaring at me... That's impossible! There is no way a cat can glare! It's probably just my mind playing tricks on me.

"Allyson..." I say scooting closer , but she just scoots back maintaining the two foot distance.

"Come on what's wrong?" Again I see her facial expression change. What is up with me? I'm sleepy that has to be it, I've been working all day.

I made a clicking sound trying to convince her to come closer but she still refuses to come any closer than two feet.

"Come on Ally please?" When the words left my mouth I did not expect for her to come closer, let alone be all loving towards me. Then it clicked

"You don't like the name Allyson do you?" She gave an immediate reaction of going back to the two foot distance again silently sitting firm on the floor.

"Fine then I'll call you Ally instead." Have you ever seen a cat smile because I'm pretty sure I just did.

"Now come here I need to clean the paint off of you." I watched as she swiftly came to me and put her paws on my lap as if she knew exactly what I had just said.

Something dawned on me ... her paws were in the paint .. and now there on me ...

Swiftly I pick her up and off my lap, taking her to the bathroom to get that bright yellow paint off her.

**NARRATIVE POV **

All the while Allyso- I mean Ally was looking at Austin like an idiot, which bothered him greatly. _'__I'm going crazy' _he thought finally reaching the bathroom at the end of the long hall.

He shut the door behind him and set Ally down on the shut toilet. Grabbing a wash cloth from the cabinet/mirror he proceeded to wet it with warm water, ringing it out. As he turns around he notes that there is a puddle of water behind him, and to be careful where he steps.

"Meow" Austin's attention goes to the feline with the task at had: clean the painted paws.

"Come here Ally.." he says reaching for her soft cream paws. **A/N** **(the phrase 'six cream puffs' just came to mind :)**

She let him lift her paw but when he looked at her paw it was completely clean. No trace that paint had even came in contact with her paw at all. He switches for her left paw. It's the same as the first.

_Maybe she washed her own paws. That's a smart cat you've got there._

Austin rolled his eyes at his conscience. 'There is no way Ally the cat-' he was cut off by.. um, let's just call him Josh.

_'He he. Ally Cat.'_

'Ha ha. I get it, Ally Cat- no! Stop changing the subject!'

_Josh huffed ' Fine.'_

'Thank you. Now like I was saying earlier, there is no way that Ally knew to wash her paws + there was no way she actually physically could.' Austin thought

_'What if she's not a cat? What if she's a gorgeous petite girl with a curvy figure, lustrous pink lips, delicious chocolate locks with cream caramel tips, and beautiful doe eyes?'_

Austin's eyes mentally widened 'Very descriptive aren't we?'

_Josh shrugged 'What can I say? I'm a sweet talking poet.'_

Austin snorted mentally 'Yeah right.'

Something pulling at his shirt pulled him out of his thoughts. "What is it Ally?''

Ally meowed and jumped down from the shut toilet. She swiftly glided down the hall and into the kitchen with Austin close behind her.

"Oh, you must be hungry."

Ally meowed in response.

He went to the refrigerator and pulled out a can of tuna, then the cabinet, then the drawer.

Austin popped open the can with the can opener and poured it's contents into a plate. Ally stood from her sitting position, meowing in delight as Austin set down the plate of food.

He watched her as she ate thinking how cute of a cat she was ... and how cute the girl _Josh_ described would be if she was real.

''_grrrrrrrrrr_''

Austin chuckled at his stomach. "Guess I should get something to eat too." **A/N (You are probably thinking this is just a filler chapter trust me it's not. Hang in a little longer. :)**

* * *

**I*D*C*L : Never mind**** i just couldn't wait any longer.**

**Dez: But I wanna know what happens next!**

**Austin: Yeah! Me too! Am I gonna eat pancakes?**

**Dez: Of course. You have to eat pancakes, but what we need to know is if there will be syrup.**

**I*D*C*L : Sure on the condition that you guys go back to where you came from.**

**Austin/Dez: Sure.**

**I*D*C*L : But first I want an autograph.**

**'Austin signs her arm with a pen, Dez signs her shirt with a ketchup bottle.'**

******I*D*C*L : DEZ! REALLY?!**

******Dez: You said you wanted an autograph.**

**********I*D*C*L : Forget it.**

**********Dez: OK!**

**************I*D*C*L : 'sighs' ****QUE THE TIME SKIP! Remember I'm doing this for you people.**

* * *

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I am completely worn out and I can not wait to go to sleep.

_'Why's that?'_

'Ugh your still here'

_'Never left'_

'Wish you would Josh, wish you would'

_'Well if I went away then you wouldn't have that image of a hot brunette babe.'_

'I have no idea what your talking about.'

_'Oh don't think I didn't notice how you were checking her out.'_

'You know what? It's getting pretty late, and where is Ally?'

**NARRATIVE POV**

As if on Que there was a loud crash from upstairs. Austin sprung up from the bed grabbing a crow bar from the side of his bed. **A/N (Remember that, it will come up again later ;)**

Austin's heart began playing bass drum as he crept slowly down the hallway that now seemed to go o forever. The only thing he could here through the dead silence was his own foot steps. Seemingly loud foot steps, so loud it only made him more nervous.

A thin sheen of sweat paste his T-shirt and blue boxer briefs to his body as the temperature raised what he thought to be five hundred degrees. His heart went from playing bass drum to trying to knock down a thick steal door with a sledge hammer, and all of a sudden the hallway just didn't seem to be big enough for him to fit in anymore.

''This is ridiculous'' he whispered to himself.

He took in a shaky deep breath, and continued his journey towards the staircase, down what he thought to be at the moment, The Hall of Doom.

He froze at the bottom of the stairs before slowly bounding his way up. The soft foot steps that came next made his foot halt in mid-air.

He knew they weren't Ally's, not enough feet and they were to heavy. On the contrary where they were to heavy to be a cat's they weren't to heavy to be some one who was a little petite.

'Ha ha. A little petite.' he thought that, that thought would calm him down. It didn't.

He counted each step he took. When he reached the top he had counted exactly twenty along with more foot steps.

He rounded a corner as he heard shuffling and the soft thud and click of an opening window. He rushed to catch what ever was intruding in his house.

She's a gorgeous petite girl with a curvy figure, lustrous pink lips, delicious chocolate locks with cream caramel tips, and beautiful doe eyes, and she has on a flowing cream colored dress._  
_

He had dropped the crow bar long ago, his mouth agape with the fantasy made real in front of him. She smiled and whispered before hopping out the window. She ran across his backyard and disappeared into the forest behind his house.

Austin stayed still in his spot. Terrified and mesmerized by the beautiful girl that had just been here. What was odd about everything was what she said.

_"Ally."_

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the second chapter. Thanks yous and remember: give me as much feedback as you possibly can because the faster and the more reviews I get, the quicker the updates.**

**SOMETHING TO THINK ABOUT:**

Why do they have handicap spaces at skate parks and roller rinks?

_Pm me or review your answer. Tell me if you think there even is a good answer__._

**Loves yous guys**

**SCREW**

**CALM**

**READ**

**ON**

**LOVE**

**LIFE**

**ALL**

**RIGHT**


	4. HEY GUYS Chapter 4

**Hey it's Inspired*Dream*Create*Love here!**

**Full Summary**

**It's Greener On the Other Side **: She wants them to leave her alone. He wants them to pay attention to him. They are the complete opposite of each other, but the two close friends bring out the best in them. Both wanting what the other one has, they made a decision. They decided to go visit Ms. Silvia, an old woman with magical powers. They both wish for the other ones life. Little do they know that everything doesn't always go as planned, and both of them just want their old life back. Ms. Silvia mysteriously disappears leaving nothing but a note that states everything becomes permanent after seven days. I guess the grass isn't always greener on the other side.

* * *

_**I WILL NOT BE UP DATING FOR ABOUT A MONTH NOW BECAUSE I GOT IN TROUBLE WITH MY MOM THAT INCLUDE A SEA OF BOTH F'S AND A'S ON PROGRESS REPORTS. I WILL TRY AND SEE IF I CAN SNEAK TO UPDATE A FEW TIMES DURING MY SUSPENSION, NO PROMISES. AS YOU CAN SEE THERE IS A DIFFERENT SUMMARY AT THE TOP. WELL, I'M WORKING ON A NEW IDEA TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, AND I'LL TALK TO YOU GUYS LATER.**_

* * *

**SCREW**

**CALM**

**READ**

**ON**

**LOVE**

**LIFE**

**ALL**

**RIGHT**


End file.
